


southern

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [17]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accents, Gen, Teasing, im bored, nothing bad happens, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Legend and Warriors were standing at the end of a market stand in Castle Town.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	southern

Legend and Warriors were standing at the end of a market stand in Castle Town. The Captain sighed and checked his watch again. 

“It’s only been a few minutes, Captain,” Legend said annoyed. Warriors glared at him. 

“Why aren’t you in a hurry?” 

“Why are you in a hurry?” Legend smirked at the taller. Warriors groaned. 

“It just shouldn’t be takin’ so long,” He said. Legend paused for a second, thinking he heard wrong. 

“Why do you say that, City Boy?” 

“Because! It’s been 15 minutes! Finding some ingredients shouldn’ take this long!” There it is again. 

“Are you from the south like Rancher?” Legend asked bewildered. 

Warriors eyes widen, “Don’t you dare tell nobody!” 

“Looks like you’re going to do it yourself!” Legend laughed.


End file.
